1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to material feed apparatus for charging carbonaceous material into a pressurized gasifier for processing the material into a combustible fuel gas. More specifically, the present invention relates to an apparatus comprising two rotary gas locks serially arranged to transfer coal from ambient atmospheric conditions to the interior of a pressurized reactor containing toxic and combustible gases.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art, rotary gas locks are well known for transferring pulverulent material from a region at one pressure to a region at a different pressure. An example of such a rotary lock is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,585,472 to Kennedy dated Feb. 12, 1952. Additionally, the use of such rotary locks to transfer coal or other carbonaceous material to a gasification reactor is known as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,244,705 to Seidl et al dated Jan. 13, 1981.
In Seidl, three rotary gas locks are serially arranged to receive coal and transfer the coal through the locks and into a screw conveyor for delivery to the interior of a gasification reactor. A buffer gas prevents gas within the reactor from entering the gas lock apparatus and an exhaust is provided preventing the buffer gas from entering the atmosphere.